


Fighting Here for Everything That's Real

by pitch_playbook



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitch_playbook/pseuds/pitch_playbook
Summary: Takes place after the events of 2x08. The first meeting between Kara and Lena after the destruction of the Medusa virus doesn't go exactly as planned. Lena is upset about the way things went down and she confronts Kara when she shows up to her office. Kara is surprised to learn that Lena knows more about her than she thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a total sucker for non-canon ships and that’s all I really seem to write. This is my first SuperCorp fic because I honestly just couldn’t resist. I’ve been thinking about the whole “Lena totally knows Kara is Supergirl” thing for a while and I had to write it. The idea for this story came to me randomly this morning while I was getting ready for work, and here it is. I really hope you enjoy it and I would very much appreciate a comment or message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow) if you have a moment. Thank you for reading!

Kara smiles bright at the security guard as she passes him on her way into the elevator. His name is Gus, she knows because she saw it on his nametag the first time she stopped to talk to him. He’s got a wife and three daughters and has worked for L-Corp, formerly Luthor Corp for 7 years. He told Kara a few weeks ago that it’s a lot nicer to work for Lena then it ever was for Lex. The thought had made her smile. All of the staff in the L-Corp building seem to think highly of Lena, and why wouldn’t they. She is not like the Luthors the rest of the world has come to know. Lena is different, and Kara likes that.

She’s taken this elevator ride before, many times. Up, up, up to the floor Lena’s office is on. She knows the halls of the L-Corp building almost as well as she knows the ones at Cat Co by now. Today she comes with lunch, but sometimes it’s coffee, or donuts, or both depending on what Kara thinks Lena might be in the mood for. Today is a soup and sandwich day she thinks; tomato and ham and cheese, two of Lena’s favorites. It’s been two days since Lena Luthor saved the aliens of National City and the least Kara could do is thank her. Food is the best way Kara knows to say thank you to humans. Food is really just the best thing Kara knows in general.

“Hi,” Kara says excitedly as she barges into Lena’s office, without so much as a knock.

They have long since dropped all pretenses and Kara is free to enter Lena’s office whenever she pleases. Lena actually said those exact words to her and Kara was happy to take her up on the offer. 

Her bright smile turns to a frown when Lena doesn’t immediately look up from the paperwork she’s intently staring at. Kara thinks briefly that Lena may not have heard her, but she knows that’s not the case.

“Lena?” Kara asks timidly, “Are you okay?”

Lena clears her throat and looks up at Kara. Her eyes are cold; no hint of the happiness Kara usually sees when Lena looks at her.

“I had to send my mother to prison and you couldn’t even be bothered to comfort me.”

“What?” Kara says, surprised at the accusation.

“I was standing there alone and you didn’t even come over, or say a word,” Lena says, the sadness clear in the way her voice breaks. 

“I…uh. I wasn’t even there Lena,” Kara stutters. 

“Don’t lie to me, please." 

The way Lena says please hurts. Kara swallows the lump in her throat; she doesn’t want to tell Lena now. Not like this.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara states, her words weaker as she gets to the end of her sentence.

Lena sighs deeply. 

“Tell me you’re not Supergirl, say it out loud. Say, Lena, I’m not Supergirl.”

Kara doesn’t say anything. She can’t look Lena in the eye again and lie. She can’t help the tear that runs down her cheek, or the rest of the tears that follow.

Kara sniffs, “How did you know?”

“I spend all of my time when we’re together staring at you Kara, and your disguise is a pair of glasses. Did you actually think I wouldn’t figure it out?”

Lena laughs faintly as she says it, the coldness fading out of her voice.

Kara considers the other woman for a moment, she watches as the smile returns to Lena’s face. The way she’s looking at Kara now, that’s the way Kara is used to Lena Luthor looking at her. Her anger and sadness melted away as fast as it presented itself in Kara’s presence.

She takes a deep breath, “Why didn’t you just tell me that you knew?”

“You obviously didn’t want me to know or you would have told me yourself. Right?”

Lena’s question is loaded. It’s not really just a matter of Kara wanting or not wanting Lena to know. What would Alex have said if Kara told her she wanted to tell a Luthor that’s she’s Supergirl? What would Kal-El have said? Eliza? J’Onn? James? She has a lot of people in her corner already, people who probably would have told her that it would be dangerous to tell her secret to a Luthor. She doesn’t think so, but she’s not the only person she has to think about.

“It’s complicated,” Kara says with a sigh.

It’s not really the answer she wanted to give. She wants to say she wishes she did. She wants to say she trusts Lena and that if she could take it all back she would tell her. It’s too late for that now though.

Lena nods, a hint of sadness returning to her eyes. She gets up from her place behind her desk and moves closer to Kara, still standing just inside the doorway. Her hand is brushing up against Kara’s arm before she even realizes it and her breath is caught in her throat. She reaches her other hand up to wipe the tears from Kara’s cheek softly.

“I want to be the person who gets to know the complicated things about Kara Danvers.”

Lena speaks again before Kara has a chance, “I don’t know why but I thought when I helped take down Cadmus that you’d be proud of me or something. It’s silly, I know. I guess I thought there was something between us, you know.”

Kara sets the brown paper bags filled with the lunch that is now getting cold down on the floor and takes Lena’s hand in her own. She just stares at her for a moment, still not sure exactly the right thing to say.

“Lena, you didn’t help take down Cadmus. You did it all on your own, and I am proud of you. I was so proud; my heart was bursting. You were the hero…you are a hero Lena. I’m sorry I didn’t hug you, I wanted to so bad. I wanted to run over to you in that moment more than anything, but I was scared.”

Lena leans forward and presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek. It’s soft, and sweet and she laughs lightly as Kara blushes visibly. This is the moment Lena wanted a few nights ago. Kara’s hand in hers, and to hear that Kara is proud of her; to know that Kara knows she is good. To know that a Super knows that a Luthor can be good, that a Luthor can be the hero in the story. 

“Lena,” Kara says more confidently, “there is something between us.”

Lena smiles as Kara closes the gap between them and presses a kiss to her lips. It ends sooner than Lena would like, a quick peck but her heart is in her throat. She’s wanted Kara Danvers to kiss her since the moment she laid eyes on her. 

“Lena,” Kara says again, “I love you.”

This time Kara’s heart flutters, as Lena’s lips are on hers, soft and warm. She’s been wondering what it would feel like to kiss Lena Luthor, and it’s better than she had ever imagined. A contented sigh escapes Kara’s lips as Lena pulls away.

“I love you too Kara, or shall I say Supergirl.”

Kara just laughs. Kara is strong, but it feels good to have the weight of her secret lifted off her shoulders around Lena. She wants Lena to know the complicated things about her too. This just feels right, a Luthor and a Super holding hands after they’ve saved the world. Kara could get used to this.


End file.
